


Skull and Bones, Grins and Moans

by TC (EnRaa)



Category: Lordi (Finland Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Sexual Intercourse, Monsters, Other, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/TC
Summary: Even when he had you pinned beneath him as he took you any way he pleased, the beast was always surprisingly gentle with you.





	Skull and Bones, Grins and Moans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about anyone else, but I really appreciated the way OX used to tip his head back during live shows. It was always so relaxed and you could tell he was enjoying playing. I put a naughty twist on it, and by doing that planned another little snippet to follow this one that will include it. He has such interesting body language o.o
> 
> Also, once more included gender-neutral pronouns so we can all enjoy the idea of being railed by a dead Minotaur.

Even when he had you pinned beneath him, taking you any way he pleased, he beast was surprisingly gentle with you. With each thrust he drove deep inside you, and with each draw back you could feel the drag of him inside, but he wouldn't go faster or thrust harder without you absolutely begging for it. He liked to play games like that.

You reached up and took hold of his horns, gently guiding OX down until you could press little kisses all over his face. Tentatively, the Minotaur even opened his mouth to let you inside, and though he lacked lips to truly return your kisses with, he more than made up for it with his enthusiasm. He eagerly licked his way into your mouth, tasting yet another part of you that made him let out that rumbling purr you had come to love so much. The beast loved your taste, inside and out, and his delight spurred his excitement as he ground deep inside you. You could feel him, thick and hot within, twitching as he pressed closer and you couldn't stifle the moan that he eagerly swallowed up.

Finally he leaned back, shaking free of your hold and letting you take a breath as he hiked your legs up to your chest before he resumed his thrusting, slow and deep and spreading you wide. You were living for it, thrilling with every rumble and deep moan the beast let slip, listening to them mix with your own cries of pleasure as he wrung gasps and whines from you with each strike within.

You grabbed at his arms, clutching desperately as he worked you both towards that end. His pace never faltered, hitting you deep over and over and leaving you feeling hallowed out every time he withdrew. Hot puffs of air washed over you as the Minotaur panted, and his dreads tickled at your thighs as they just barely skimmed over your skin.

With a sudden and loud roar, OX slowed to a stop, tipping his head back as you felt him pulse inside you. Heat swelled where he was buried deep, spreading with each pulse and you moaned, clenching down hard on him as he filled you up. The beast growled and began leisurely grinding into you, pressing in just the right spot to make your toes curl and your voice catch in your throat as your own end came crashing over you.

He whined as you clenched spastically around his spent length still sheathed within, and he ran his hands up and down your thighs as you rode out your orgasm, feeling your muscles jump beneath the skin.

When you finally relaxed, you smiled and hummed in approval as he ran his hands from your thighs up to your sides, and you reached down to lay your hands over his own, which were much larger, something you greatly enjoyed.

OX rumbled and shifted, and you could feel him beginning to stiffen once more. You chuckled and took his hands in your own, letting your legs fall open as an invitation to let him do as he pleased. It would be a few more rounds before the beast's appetite was sated.

You didn't mind in the least.


End file.
